The Molecular and Anatomic Imaging Core will be used extensively by both the clinical an basic science[unreadable] components of all four of the projects. Utilization of the Core will be fairly equal among the four projects,[unreadable] although the services used will vary somewhat depending on the project focus. In combining molecular[unreadable] imaging and anatomic imaging under a single administrative structure, we have a unique opportunity not only[unreadable] to support translation in the sense of basic science to clinical application, but also to enable translation[unreadable] between molecular and anatomic imaging techniques, which can enhance both components. This will be[unreadable] facilitated by the structure we propose, which will consist of the Core co-directors in Pathology and[unreadable] Radiology who will oversee the molecular and anatomic services, respectively, as well as an internal[unreadable] committee which will help to ensure coordination, communication and translation between these services.[unreadable] The Core has 2 aims relating to provision of tissue-based molecular and clinical and animal anatomic[unreadable] imaging studies. In addition, there will be 3 subaims for technological development within the molecular[unreadable] component, and 3 subaims within the anatomic component, to develop new technologies and enhancements[unreadable] which could accelerate progress in the Project specific aims, and generate new approaches for future[unreadable] translational research. The aims are: 1. Provision of high quality, efficient, and cost-effective tissue-based[unreadable] molecular imaging studies. 2. Provision of high quality, consistent, efficient and cost-effective anatomic[unreadable] imaging studies in mice and humans. 3. Technology enhancement and refinement to bring new cutting-edge[unreadable] imaging technologies into basic and clinical research practice. Aim 3 has 6 subaims:[unreadable] Molecular Imaging Subaims: (A). Development of laser capture PCR for regional tissue gene expression[unreadable] analysis on samples of cartilage and bone related to the Projects. (B) Development of a quantitative[unreadable] methodology of evaluating signaling in cell culture using immunofluorescent confocal microscopy. (C)[unreadable] Quantitative signaling evaluation in tissue samples of cartilage or fracture callus confocal.[unreadable] Anatomic Imaging Subaims: (D) Development of software algorithms for clinical cone beam CT to quantify[unreadable] fracture healing in the presence of hardware. (E) Use of microCT to quantitate murine joint articular cartilage[unreadable] volumes. (F)Design of new micro-coils for high resolution MRI of mouse knee joints.